


It's a Girl!

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy, SVAD 2020, ScarletVision Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Prompt: The months leading up to and the evening Wanda goes into labor with Vision and her's baby girl.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	It's a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herstorybooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/gifts).



> This is very, very different from what I usually write, but I did my best.
> 
> Herstorybooks, I hope I did the prompt justice :)
> 
> Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Your JustAnotherMarvelGirl

Three years, four months and fifteen days. 

That was how long had passed since his teammates defeated Thanos. Since Dr. Banner brought Wanda back with a snap of his fingers. 

Four months, fifteen days, five hours and twenty-two seconds. 

That was the amount of time that Wanda had to suffer alone. The amount of time it took for her, Shuri, Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho to bring _him_ back. 

He could still remember the moment he opened his eyes, disoriented, with an unfamiliar presence where the mind stone used to be, but it had all disappeared when his gaze fell on _her_. 

He had had trouble remembering things at first, but the sensation of safety, of _love_ , that she evoked in him was clear from the first second he regained awareness. 

Vision had come a long way from then. He had regained all of his memories, and created plenty of new ones, but the best of them were involving _her_. His beauty, his Wanda, his wife. 

Her stirring against him put an end to his reminiscing of the past and he pulled her into a firm hug. 

“Mmmm, happy birthday, Vizh,” she murmured sleepily and he smiled. 

They had all agreed to celebrate the date he was brought back as his official birthday, instead of the date he was created. It was an occasion of pure joy, untainted by the painful memories his creation date carried with it. Besides, choosing it allowed Wanda a day to properly grieve, without the rest of the Avengers insisting on holding a party for him. 

“Thank you, darling,” he replied, pulling her in for a kiss, and felt her melt against him. 

There was a wicked twinkle in her eyes as she pulled away, and Vision could do nothing but lay back as she gave him a present that their teammates wouldn’t get to see. 

* * *

The party was in full swing and Vision struggled with being the center of attention. Still, Wanda’s presence next to him reassured him. 

She always did. 

His thoughts jumped back to a time long gone, to one of their clandestine meetings in Florence, when his insecurities had once again taken hold of him. When he had approached her with fears of not being enough for her, of never being able to give her a child, a family. 

She had reassured him then, as she always did, telling him it didn’t matter, that in case she was ever a free woman again there would always be adoption, and that she wouldn’t want a child with anyone but him anyway. 

He had accepted it then and didn’t dwell on it for a while, but seeing Dr. Cho again awoke the thoughts he had been struggling to keep at bay. The “what if”… 

He planted a kiss to his wife’s head and promised he’d be back before crossing the room to talk to the doctor. She smiled broadly once she saw him approach and, even though she had wished him a happy birthday forty-three minutes ago, she said it again, her smile widening as she did. 

“May I talk to you for a few moments? In private,” he asked and she nodded, confusion settling on her face as she followed him out of the lounge. They walked towards a nearby lab and Vision waited for her to settle in a chair before speaking again. 

“Dr. Cho. You are the world’s most renowned geneticist. If anyone can answer my question, it is you,” he started and she held his gaze as she waited for him to continue. “You are more familiar with my genetic makeup than even I am. What I wish to know is, would it be possible for me to… procreate?” 

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise, but after a moment her expression turned more contemplative as she thought about his words. 

After three minutes and thirty-four seconds she spoke again. 

“I would have to run some additional tests to see if your genetic material is compatible with a human’s, and I believe it would take some conscious effort on your part, you will have to shift a few things around for the actual conception to happen, but yes, I think it’s possible,” she exclaimed, eyes shining, and Vision felt a familiar feeling blooming in his chest. 

_Hope_. 

* * *

Vision felt nervous. 

He had been ecstatic after receiving confirmation from Dr. Cho that her computer simulations showed the possibility of success, but he was still uncertain about how to broach the subject with Wanda. 

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, but her name still came out quieter than he intended. 

“Hmm?” she asked softly, looking up from her book. The warmth in her gaze still took his breath away and he felt himself get distracted by it until she tilted her head, indicating both her amusement and curiosity. 

“I have been meaning to ask you how you felt about… expanding our family,” he answered quietly, unable to meet her eyes until she placed her palm on his cheek and turned his head towards her. 

“What do you mean, Vizh? Like getting a pet, or?” she asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, and he shook his head. 

“Oh, you mean adoption!” she stated, her features smoothing into a wide smile. “I have actually been giving it some thought too recently, and, yes, I would love to have a child with you. And it _would_ be our child, no matter what,” she assured him, and Vision couldn’t stop his own smile from manifesting. 

He had no doubt they would both love an adopted child as their own, but he was too excited about the newfound possibility to not even attempt to become a father through conventional means. Like a man that Wanda kept convincing him that he was. 

“What if there was another possibility?” he added, smile widening, and watched her face go from a frown to surprise and, finally, to a blinding grin as he told her about the doctor’s discoveries. 

“It would take practice. The doctor prescribed some prenatal vitamins for you, and I still have to work on timing and on the perfect control of my molecules, but I believe that, with time, we might be successful,” he finished, eyes never leaving hers, until she stood up from the couch and got on her toes to kiss him and his eyes fell closed. 

“Well, I am certainly looking forward to many, _many_ attempts,” she whispered against his lips as she pulled him towards their bedroom. 

* * *

“Viiizh, I’m hungry,” she whined, stretching next to him in bed. 

Vision smiled as he looked at her fondly. His cooking had become acceptable with her help and he looked forward to cooking for her whenever she desired it. 

“Hmm, is there anything in particular you would prefer for breakfast, or would you like me to surprise you?” he asked, already floating towards the nearest wall. 

“Yeah, uhm, I want honey. And pickles.” The combination in itself was enough for Vision to stop midair and turn towards her. 

“Oooh, and don’t forget Cheetos, and a yogurt. Strawberry,” she continued, and Vision was sure that, if his skin was capable of creasing, there would be a frown on his face. 

“A – all of them at once?” he asked, needing the clarification, and she just nodded. 

Vision stared at her for 1.5 seconds more before turning around and phasing through the wall. 

He managed to find all of the requested ingredients except for the Cheetos. It seemed like their supplies were raided during Nathaniel’s latest visit. 

He stacked everything else on a tray but left it in the kitchen to notify Wanda of their predicament. 

“I am afraid there are no more Cheetos, my love. Perhaps I could bring you something else instead?” 

“No, I _need_ Cheetos,” she demanded, voice on the verge of tears, and Vision felt his confusion deepen. 

Wanda’s eyes suddenly flashed red and he felt it, as if it were his own, an inescapable, burning desire for pickles and Cheetos dipped in honey and strawberry yogurt. 

He didn’t _need_ to eat, but it wasn’t harmful to him either, so he sometimes indulged her and shared meals with her. However, he never felt hunger, not like this, and certainly never for a combination of ingredients as unusual as these. 

Wanda broke their connection, but the craving he felt didn’t abate. Vision sighed and phased into his uniform. 

Obtaining Cheetos would require the quickest route possible. 

* * *

“Ugh, I’m never eating any of those things again...” Wanda stated, exhausted, after her third trip to the bathroom that morning. 

Vision gently caressed her hair as he ran a wet towel over her face. 

He hoped that the odd combination of flavors simply didn’t agree with her and it wasn’t something more serious like a flu. 

He had eaten with her, driven by the inexplicable need to satisfy that craving, but it didn’t have the same effect on him. 

Vision’s hand suddenly stopped, just as his jaw dropped. 

_Cravings_. 

And _sickness_. 

“Wanda...” he started slowly, the tone of his voice drawing her eyes to his. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is it possible that we have succeed so soon?” he asked, doing his best to stop the hope trying to spread through him. 

He had been so sure it would take them months, if not years, to get it right, that the unlikely possibility that they would be successful after only two ovulations hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

Vision watched as Wanda’s eyes widened, and she squeezed his hand in shock. 

She was silent for a long moment, but Vision was too distracted to count. 

Finally, she spoke. 

“Well, my period _is_ a couple of days late, but that is nothing unusual for my cycle. There is really only one way to know,” she said and he nodded. 

He had some more shopping to do. 

* * *

Vision had always had a good sense of time, since the day he was created. Still, early on into their relationship, he found that Wanda could hinder it. 

While she had been on the run, he found that all the days between their clandestine meetings melted into one indistinguishable lump. 

During their stolen moments, on the other hand, the days appeared to turn into minutes. Seconds, even. 

And yet, it was while waiting for the results of the pregnancy test that Vision finally understood the expression of seconds feeling like hours. 

A part of him was aware that each second still lasted just as long as it usually did, but it did nothing to make those few moments pass any faster. 

He noticed the change in her expression as soon as it happened, but he needed to see it for himself, needed to make sure. He flew to her side, wishing he had her late brother’s abilities, wishing he could be there faster, and when he finally reached her his heart stopped. 

_Two lines_. 

She looked at him with shock on her face that slowly made way for a smile and he felt a smile forming on his own lips. 

He knew that there were still possibilities that it was a false positive, there always were, but he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on that. The doubts, possibilities, percentages and everything else could wait. 

This was a moment to rejoice. 

He swept her into his arms, burying his head into her neck, and held her as she cried tears of happiness. 

“Vizh, we’re… we’re going to be parents,” she whispered against his skin, her hands tracing the vibranium lines on the back of his head. 

“We are,” he murmured, inhaling her scent. 

A voice of cold reason tried to remind him of everything that could go wrong but he shut it out. 

This moment was theirs. 

* * *

“I suppose we have to set up a doctor’s appointment now,” Wanda stated after the fact that they were expecting a child finally settled in. “Imagine that Vizh, the two of us walking into a random gynecologist office… We’ll have to make them swear to secrecy, I don’t quite want the press getting word of two Avengers expecting.” 

Vision fought the urge to scoff at what she wasn’t saying. The press had had a field day once they went public with their marriage, questioning his humanity, and therefore, the validity of that marriage. News of any other Avenger’s pregnancy would be exciting. News of _hers_ would be scandalous. 

He forced those thoughts out of his head and returned to the matter at hand. 

“Perhaps it would be best to have Dr. Cho monitoring the pregnancy.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t want to bother her, I’m sure she’s awfully busy,” she hesitated, even though her eyes lit up at the possibility. 

“Wanda, procreation between a human and a synthetic being has never been attempted before. I... In the event of any complications, I wish that the fate of the two of you rests only in the most capable of hands,” he said softly, one of his hands caressing her flat stomach, while the other gently cupped her face. 

“Besides,” he added softly, “she is a friend.” 

Wanda smiled in return, nodding her head, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. 

“You’re right. I just hope she will be able to find the time for us,” she added once they broke apart. 

Vision nodded, a grin coloring his features as he remembered her insistence on him notifying her of his progress. 

“Don’t worry, Wanda. She will.” 

* * *

It took two and a half weeks for the doctor to be able to fly in from Korea and Vision had issues keeping his calm exterior as he waited with Wanda at the new Avengers facility. Dr. Cho was arriving on the pretext of checking up on him, since they didn’t want to cause suspicion among their teammates, and he had to consciously stop himself from protectively wrapping his arms around Wanda’s midriff while they waited. 

Vision was amazed at the ease with which Wanda could chat with Sam and Bucky at a time like this. He felt too nervous to even open his mouth, but he still listened with interest as their teammates updated them about their lives. He and Wanda had moved to a small house in the suburbs after their marriage and only saw the rest of the team once every two weeks for group trainings and whenever they got called in for missions. Their teammates’ words now proved a welcome distraction. 

“Vision, Wanda, sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me to the main examination room,” Dr. Cho’s voice rang through the hallway. They bid their farewells to the rest of the Avengers and quietly followed, Vision struggling with the instinct to take the fastest and most direct route; through the walls. 

Dr. Cho’s professional demeanor made way to excitement the moment they were behind closed doors. 

“The tests showed positive each time?” she asked, eyes twinkling, and Wanda nodded, a big grin on her face. 

“They have. Thank you for taking the time to see us, Dr. Cho,” Vision said, watching as her smile turned into a smirk. 

“It’s Helen or I’m turning around and flying back to Korea,” she teased, and Vision was grateful for all the experience he had gotten from Wanda’s teasing, enough to know that she was not serious. 

Still, he decided to indulge her. 

“As you wish… Helen,” he conceded, voice a bit uncertain, but the smile she gave him made him think he could get used to it. 

“Good. Now that we’re clear, you are in for a lot of check-ups,” she said, turning to Wanda, and Vision waited as she measured her blood pressure, pulse, weight and waist, before taking a blood sample and instructing her to lay down for an ultrasound. 

He was at her side in an instant, holding her hand as the doctor hummed in thought. 

“Doct… Helen… Is – is everything alright?” he asked, taking in the frown on her face. 

She turned her face towards them and smiled a reassuring smile, but the confusion hadn’t really left her face. 

“From what I can see, everything is fine, the fetus is the right size and seems healthy, but…” she paused, looking back at the screen, “can you see this? It’s flickering. I have never seen that before, and at first I thought the equipment here is faulty, but I believe the reason is a bit different.” 

Vision met Wanda’s worried gaze with his own, but Helen was still smiling, so he squeezed her hand with all the calm he could muster. 

“What is it then?” Wanda asked, and Helen grinned. 

“I believe the child inherited some of Vision’s abilities. It’s spontaneously changing density.” 

A gasp left them both at the same time and Vision glued his eyes to the screen. 

“It’s not yet developed enough to control it, and it doesn’t seem like it can shift its density low enough to phase through things, so you don’t have to worry Wanda, but it seems like we might be getting another superhero soon,” she continued with a smile. 

Warmth swelled in Vision’s chest at Wanda’s delighted laughter. He planted a kiss on her temple before raising her hand to his lips. 

“What about training?” she asked, and Helen’s face turned serious. 

“I don’t want to risk it. I know you don’t want to tell anyone yet, but you will have to make excuses in that case. You two know better than I do how strenuous those exercises are, not to mention that you would be fighting powerful individuals who wouldn’t be aware of your condition. You can keep practicing with Vision, but take it easy, ok? Doctor’s orders,” she finished with a smile and Wanda nodded, face serious. 

Vision knew how hard it would be for her not to push herself to the maximum, as she usually did, and having to opt out of missions, but there was fierceness and determination in her gaze. The signs that he recognized for what they were without the need of joining his mind to hers: a promise that no one would ever hurt their child. 

She turned her eyes towards him again and Vision was so lost in her gaze that he almost forgot Helen was there. 

He was vaguely aware that the doctor pressed a couple of buttons on her computer and the room was suddenly filled with a steady rhythm. 

It took Vision a fraction of a second to recognize it as a heartbeat. 

A human heartbeat. 

_Their child’s_ heartbeat.

* * *

“Vizh, what’s this?” Wanda’s voice rang from the front door and Vision let his curiosity get the best of him as he phased through the floor instead of walking towards the stairs. 

Wanda had gotten so used to his preference for the most efficient route that she didn’t even blink in surprise as he appeared above her, just chuckled and shook her head. Vision could do nothing but grin in response. 

“Vision,” she repeated, drawing his attention back to the matter at hand. 

“It appears to be a shipment from Amazon,” he replied, looking at the large box. 

“It’s in your name” she stated, and Vision could see by the fidgeting of her fingers that she was barely containing her curiosity. 

Vision’s smile widened and he nodded, silently giving her permission, before the box was enveloped in her red energy and the cardboard was torn in four places. 

“It’s… books?” 

“Yes. I took the liberty of ordering a couple of pregnancy books. I wish to be prepared.” 

“A couple?” she laughed. “Vizh, there’s at least thirty here. Besides, you could have googled all that information.” 

“Perhaps. But I prefer the feel of a book,” he stated, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “If you look closer, you will notice that not all of them are books about pregnancy. There are also some fairy tales and bedtime stories. I intend to read to you both before sleep.” 

Wanda kneeled down and took a heavy book filled with Sokovian fables in her hands. 

After a minute she tore her gaze from it, eyes full of both tears and happiness as they connected with his. No words were needed after she pulled him towards her for a kiss. 

* * *

“I’m done with excuses, Vizh,” Wanda stated, disgruntled after another mission she had to reject. 

Vision nodded. It was time. 

They decided to tell Clint first. He had been like a father to Wanda ever since she became an Avenger, and Vision would be forever grateful for all the support Clint and his family had given her in the months between Thanos’ defeat and his revival. 

It was only logical for him to be the first one to know. 

They travelled to the Barton farm two days later and Vision stood in silence as Wanda shared the news with Clint and Laura, bracing himself for their disbelief that never came. 

There were no incredulous questions about “how?” or “are you certain?” or “with _him_?”. Both Wanda and him were enveloped with happiness, congratulations and support instead, especially once young Nathaniel was notified. 

“I will save all my favorite toys for the baby!” he promised, claiming he would tell Morgan to do the same once he saw her, and Wanda laughed, pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Vision’s synthetic heart beat faster at the sight. 

* * *

They notified Pepper and Morgan next, and Vision watched Pepper’s face brighten as her eyes fell to the slight bump of Wanda’s stomach. 

She promised to help with anything they needed, just like they’d helped her with babysitting on numerous occasions, and hugged Vision, before dragging Wanda away to offer advice about making the pregnancy more bearable. 

It left Vision alone with Morgan, but he couldn’t mind, not when the little girl smiled at him and promised she would be the best big sister ever. She then proceeded to drag him outside and put his phasing abilities to the test as she practiced firing repulsor beams from her own little suit. 

Vision did his best to focus on the task and was mostly successful until he felt Wanda’s gaze on his back. 

He turned, his attention slipping enough for the beam to graze his shoulder, but the slight pain was barely noticeable. All that mattered was the soft look in her eyes as she watched the two of them, the look that reminded him that, soon, they would become parents too. 

* * *

They managed to catch the rest of the Avengers on one of the rare days when most of them were at the new facility. 

It went as well as could be expected when facing such a diverse group of people with such unusual news. 

First, there was silence, and Vision felt about ready to phase through the floor, taking Wanda with him. 

Then, that silence was broken by Colonel Rhodes’ “really?” and, after Wanda’s confirmation, a loud cacophony of noises as everyone tried to get a word in. 

Vision heard a wolf-whistle and “way to go, Vision” from Sam, an excited “that’s awesome guys” from Scott, “you will be wonderful parents” from Hope and “well, that explains the excuses… congratulations” from Rhodes. 

Bucky simply nodded in their direction, a smile on his face, and it took a few more seconds for Peter and Dr. Banner to react, but they both grinned and came forward to express their best wishes. 

After half more hour of exchanging pleasantries with their teammates, Vision and Wanda made use of the advanced equipment at the facility to make a video link with Wakanda. Despite his best efforts, Vision couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out on his face as he watched Shuri bounce in the spot from joy and T’Challa roll his eyes at her before sincerely congratulating them. 

“I think we should tell the ones that are off-world once they get back,” Wanda suggested once they were alone again and Vision nodded. 

He finally felt at ease again. Their friends knew. They believed them. They _approved_. 

“Well, that leaves us with only one person to tell,” Wanda stated before turning away from him and pulling on his hand to follow. 

“Let’s go tell Grandpa.” 

* * *

“Oh,” Wanda exclaimed, wrapping her hands around her stomach. 

Vision was by her side in an instant, panic clear in his eyes. 

“Wanda, are you alright? What happened? Is the baby...” he started but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“The baby is alright,” she smiled, lowering her hand to wrap it around his and bring it to her belly. 

“Can you feel it?” she whispered, eyes shining, and Vision was lost in her gaze for a moment. 

“What am I supposed to be...” he attempted to ask but his words died in his throat at the tiny fluttering feeling under his palm. 

It was barely there, and a human might not have felt it, but he did. 

It was unmistakable. 

“Wa – Wanda!” he called her name in wonder. He was certain that his irises were twirling even faster than usual. 

“It seems like someone is saying hi,” she whispered, sounding just as bewildered as him. Her hand stroked over his for a couple of moments, before she placed it next to his. 

“Oh, it moved!” she exclaimed, that wonderful smile of hers lighting up her eyes, and Vision, for all his eloquence, couldn’t find any words. All he could do was stare at her in wonder, then back at their hands on her stomach, before falling to his knees and putting his other hand next to hers. 

The fluttering happened again, and again, alternating between their hands, and Vision placed a kiss on the small part of her belly that wasn’t covered by their hands. 

“Does it hurt, my love?” he asked, looking up at her with worry, but she just shook her head. 

“No, Vizh, it’s wonderful.” 

* * *

“The baby seems perfectly healthy,” Helen said as she conducted her examination. 

Vision let out a silent sigh of relief. Helen had given Wanda permission to fly to Korea, assuring her that the travel wouldn’t be risky, and she couldn’t find anything wrong even with her state-of-the-art equipment. 

Vision’s eyes met Wanda’s and were captivated by the happiness he saw in them. 

“Do you want me to tell you the child's sex?” the doctor asked with a smile, looking at the feed from the ultrasound. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I think I want it to be a surprise,” Wanda said, looking down at her belly before turning her gaze to him. “What about you, Vizh?” 

Vision took a minute and fourteen seconds to think about the offer. He imagined holding a small girl that looked just like Wanda, then a boy that had her green eyes and chocolate brown hair. 

Both images evoked the same fluttering in his chest. 

He swiftly reached a conclusion. 

“I do not believe it is important. I will love our child regardless,” he stated seriously. 

Wanda was beaming at him with a smile that rivaled the bright glow of the sun gem on his forehead. 

He barely had the time to even begin processing everything that smile was conveying him before Helen spoke again. 

“That’s decided then,” she said, a big grin on her face as she added: “my lips are sealed.” 

* * *

Vision was startled by the loud noise coming from the living room. 

A familiar fear crept into him instantly, fear for Wanda’s safety, and he was by her side in an instant. 

He slowly took in the scene before him. 

Remains of a laptop, ripped to pieces by Wanda’s powers, scattered across the floor. Her eyes were still red with rage and she was having trouble breathing, until her eyes landed on him. His presence grounded her, as it always did, and her eyes returned to their normal green, but the anger hadn’t left her features. 

He had read about pregnancy hormones causing mood swings, but her reaction seemed to be too visceral for something as simple as that. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, voice as gentle as he could make it, and she wordlessly gave him her phone. 

“Check the e-mail from Clint,” she grit out through her teeth after he just stood next to her for a moment, uncertain of what he should be looking for. 

He nodded gratefully and opened her e-mails, easily finding the most recent one. 

The e-mail was only eight words, _It seems like Ronin might be coming back_ , followed by a link to a news article. 

He clicked the link and, for a while, time stopped. 

Vision read the headline over and over again. 

_Trouble in Avengers Paradise?_

_The Scarlet Witch shows off her baby bump, but who’s the father? Certainly not the Vision_. 

He stared at the words in front of him, but his mind simply refused to process them. 

Hatred was an emotion he rarely felt. The first time was when he realized how Wanda was treated in the Raft. The second was when the Black Order threatened Wanda. And the third one, the third one was now, as he read Wanda’s name being dragged through the mud. As his eyes skimmed over the speculations on which of their teammates she was having an illicit affair with. It appeared that Clint, despite being happily married, was their “most probable guess.” 

It took Vision an inhuman effort to stop his emotions from outwardly showing, but he managed. No matter what it took, he would always think of _her_ first, and right now she needed his calming presence. His own hurt could wait. 

“How dare they? How dare they suggest something like that?” her voice boomed and tendrils of red started shooting out of her fingers again until he took her hands gently in his and brought them to his lips. The action made her voice falter and she suddenly sagged against him, her anger deflating and making way for anguish. 

“I… I could never… I would never… No one else, Vizh. There has never been, and there never will be anyone else,” she whispered, and he held her close, assuring her that he knew, that there wouldn’t be any doubt even without their child’s abilities, and that he would never let anything come in between them, let alone some gossip magazine. 

Vision could feel her relax, hear her match her breathing to his, and he lowered his head slightly so he could look into her eyes. 

For all of his love for humanity, there were times like this when it was difficult to understand it. To understand this urge to try and drive a wedge into someone’s happiness, to bring so much sadness into the eyes of the one person he loved above all else. 

He gently placed her palm on the sun gem in a silent invitation and felt the familiar presence of her mind enveloping him. 

He focused on all the love he felt for both her and the child she carried, guiding her mind away from the anger and anguish. He let the images of the two of them raising their child wash against her like waves until all he felt from her in return was pure joy. 

Her own fantasies joined his and he opened his eyes to find a beautiful smile gracing her lips. He felt his own anger and hurt melt away, all the insults and jabs at his humanity transforming into nothingness when faced with her love. 

He smiled back and pulled her closer. 

As long as she was by his side, he was untouchable. 

* * *

“Viiizh, I have nothing to wear,” Wanda complained, shifting through her closet. “My ankles are too swollen for any nice shoes, and the maternity clothes make me feel so…” she let her voice trail off, but Vision was fairly certain he knew what it was that she wasn’t saying. 

He scooped her up bridal style, her added weight posing no challenge to his superhuman strength, and carried her to bed. 

“We’ll be late for the charity dinner,” she managed through her giggles, but he simply shook his head. 

“We won’t. Besides, they can start without us,” he responded once he gently laid her down. He walked back to the foot of the bed and started massaging her ankles, drawing out a content sigh from her. 

His hands moved upwards slowly and methodically, going over each tense muscle in her body, until they reached her belly. 

“Ouch,” she winced, as their child started kicking the spot where he rested his palms, “he or she is certainly getting stronger.” 

“I apologize, my love. It is perhaps best I avoid this area,” he smiled, but still planted a featherlight kiss on her stomach before getting up and moving to sit behind her. 

His fingers went to her shoulders and neck, drawing as much tension out of her body as they could. 

Despite having to leave soon he couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. 

“Wanda, what you wear is of no importance. You are the most beautiful woman in this universe, in _any_ universe.” 

“Even like this?” she whispered, and she didn’t have to specify for him to know she was referring to the changes the pregnancy was imposing on her body. 

“ _Especially_ like this,” he stated, burying his head in her hair, and for a few moments the only movement was her fingers tracing the vibranium lines on the arms that were now firmly wrapped around her. 

“Thank you, Vizh,” she replied before getting up with a soft sigh of resignation. She pulled out a black and white maternity dress and Vision helped her get into it, before simply phasing into a suit. 

“Show-off,” she muttered, but there was nothing but amusement on her face. 

Vision laughed with her but sobered the moment they reached the front door. He couldn’t help the small shudder from escaping him at the thought of spending an entire evening surrounded by the press. 

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and pulled him tighter against her side. 

“Don’t worry Vizh, we’ll face them together.” 

* * *

Vision was roused from one of his rare rest periods by a shocked gasp coming from Wanda. 

His mind immediately went to the state of full alert as his eyes swept over her, looking for the source of her discomfort. 

It was still three weeks before the child was due, but he knew there was a possibility of her going into labor prematurely. 

“Are you having contractions?” he asked, offering his hand for her to squeeze, and she did squeeze it, but not in pain. 

“No, Vizh, but I’m... Oh, it’s incredible!” she sighed, and it was only then that he noticed the faint tinge of red in her eyes. 

“Wanda?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

She slowly turned towards him, placing his hand on her stomach as she smiled. It was a smile so full of wonder and disbelief that Vision couldn’t even begin to process it. 

“I wasn’t even consciously trying to reach for it, but I can feel it, Vizh. I can feel our baby's mind,” she whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. “It’s beautiful.” 

Vision’s breath hitched at her words. He was at a loss when trying to find his own, but she understood his pleading look, his voiceless request. 

He felt the familiar presence of her mind wrapping around his, establishing that wonderful connection, except this time there was a new presence with them. 

Vision could feel no clear thoughts, he didn’t know if Wanda could, but he could feel it was _there_. And if he focused a little harder, he could almost feel the sensations he had come to associate with emotions. With home. With _Wanda_. 

He knew that their child was not aware of its emotions, but he was almost certain the emotions were there. 

Their child felt warm. 

Comfortable. 

_Safe_. 

For all of his control over his body, Vision could not stop the tears rolling down his face. 

* * *

If his hand wasn’t trapped in Wanda’s firm grasp, Vision would be pacing. 

Her water had broken 5 hours and 36 minutes ago and she was still in labor. 

Still suffering. 

He had hoped that their child’s density shifting abilities might make the process easier, but given its lack of control, they made it even harder. 

“Wanda, please, let me share the pain, let me feel it for you,” he pleaded with her, unable to deal with the sight of her in so much pain. 

“I swore – _ahhh_ – I would never,” she sharply exhaled, muttering a Sokovian curse, “hurt you again.” 

She fell back on the bed, catching a brief moment of respite, before another contraction started and she cried out again, somehow managing to grit out: “And I _won’t_.” 

Vision would do anything to take that pain away from her, to feel it for her, but he knew how much it meant to her. 

How broken she had been by what she was forced to do... 

He nodded and focused on helping her in any way he could. 

He adjusted his body temperature to a slightly lower one, and she sighed as the hand she held in an iron grip cooled her. 

He was tempted to shift his density just a little, just so that he could actually feel the pain of her grip, but he decided against it. He knew how much keeping him safe meant to her. 

He settled for whispering reassuring words against her temple as his free hand moved the hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat from her brow, leaving a cool trail wherever it went. 

“Just a bit more, Wanda,” Helen said. “You can do it, push!” 

It took three more contractions before Wanda let out a gut-wrenching wail, the kind that made a feeling of terror grip every fiber of his synthetic being before his world stopped. 

He heard a cry. 

A tiny cry, and he was swamped with relief, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the source of it, not yet. 

His gaze was still stuck on Wanda, trying to discern if she was alright, until she opened her eyes and started laughing through her tears. One of her hands was squeezing his reassuringly, while the other stretched towards Helen, silently demanding to hold their child. 

Vision’s eyes followed her arm towards the doctor and the tiny creature she was holding in her arms. 

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek at the sight of the little miracle he and Wanda had created together. 

Helen handed the baby to Wanda and Vision could do nothing but stare at the two loves of his life. 

He was certain that it was impossible to feel happier than he did at the moment, a conviction that was soon proven wrong by a few simple words. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I got the inspiration for how they might get pregnant from thiscrimsonsoul's reply to an ask on Tumblr.


End file.
